Descarada
by Veronika-BlackHeart
Summary: DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING Y A LA WARNER BROS.  Draco Malfoy tiene el orgullo herido ¿Y saben por quien?  Entren y leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECEN a mi sino a la talentosísima _**J.K. Rowling**_ y a **Warner Bros.**

Songfic, póngale play al siguiente link que les pondré ¿ok?

Cuando les aparesca "(A)" le dan play ^^

.com/watch?v=SBSg38lA2LA

_**¡Disfrútenlo!**_

-VeroSesshKing-

**(POV Draco Malfoy)**

"**La Descarada"**

**.**

Desde ese enfrentamiento pude darme cuenta que ella nunca cambiaría, seria siempre la maldita leona Gryffindor. Los encuentros en el Ministerio se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, hacían ya más de 6 meses que siempre se presentaba por los alrededores, era imposible no mirarla, a pesar de ser una inmunda, tiene un cuerpo realmente perfecto. El gran arbusto que tenia por cabello se transformo a una gran cascada de rizos castaños bien definidos, esos benditos ojos cafés brillaban orgullosos, y algo que ansiaba con ganas era besar y morder sus jugosos labios carmín, la forma acorazonada que tenían me incitaban a probarlos. Cada vez que se paseaba por mi sección, la miraba caminar… ¡Maldita bruja hija de muggles!... sus curvas me hacían desearla como nunca, me daban ganas de rodear su estrecha cintura que bien podría hacerlo solo con un brazo, enterrar mis manos en esas anchas caderas que hacían un maravilloso contraste, pasar mis manos en sus muslos y recorrer también sus pantorrillas, para después apretar ese hermoso par de nalgas que la muy cabrona se cargaba, la deseaba enormemente y lo sigo haciendo. Me sentí morir cuando se había agachado frente a mí, pude ver el generoso escote en una de esas camisas formales que siempre llevaba. Simplemente sonrío al pensar que YO puedo desearla… Mis padres se retorcerían en su tumba al saber lo que estoy pensando hacer.

Son las 8:30 de la noche, mi oficina se encuentra a penumbras, me he encontrado dando vueltas como un maldito león enjaulado, me deshice de mi corbata y desabotone mi camisa, las inundadas calles de Londres Mágico son mi único panorama en el gran ventanal, los reflejos de las lámparas son lo único que apenas y alumbran mi estancia, me siento acorralado por algo que nunca imagine pasar en toda mi maldita vida, en un arrebato de IRA, vuelco todo lo que encuentro a mi paso, tiro papeles, libros, carpetas, ¡LO QUE SEA! con tal de que la ira misma desaparezca, pero no sucede. Camino hacia el pequeño mini bar que por mi gusto exigí que se estableciera. Tengo un gran vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano izquierda y en la derecha uno de los más caros habanos, siempre tuve lo que quise, lujos, mujeres, la buena vida pero ahora… las dudas y sentimientos encontrados me carcomen, ¡A mí!, Al Gran Draco Malfoy ¿Y saben por qué?... Por _**Ella…**_

_Flash-Back_

_-Entonces te veré ahí en la noche ¿Entendido?...sí, yo también a ti.-_

_-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… Pensé que la seguridad del Ministerio tenía más cuidado al dejar entrar a cualquiera…- Una sonrisa socarrona se quedo sobre sus labios, haciendo que la persona que tenía en frente cerrara un celular con fuerza._

_-…Malfoy…- _

_-Granger…-_

_-No sé qué aires te das tú ahora… Deberías estarte pudriendo en Azkaban, es lo menos que te merecías.- Dijo al recorrerlo con la mirada. Sabía que eso iba a molestar al rubio._

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para mirarme así, Sangre-sucia inmunda?... Espera, no, no eres nadie en lo absoluto, ¡Solamente una asquerosa mugrienta que no debería pisar el suelo por donde un verdadero mago camina!-_

_Entonces, Hermione Granger se le planto muy enfrente con la cabeza en alto, y en un descuido por parte de él, la fina mano de la chica se estrello en sus dos mejillas, dejándolas completamente rojas. No supo en qué momento paso, pero él la tenía bien sujeta por el cuello con mucha fuerza._

_-Es la última vez que me vuelves a tocar, maldita… y que te quede claro que tú en este mundo…_

_NO ERES NADA.-_

_End Flash-Back_

Tenía que tenerla… marcarla como mía, hacerla gritar mi nombre una y otra vez hasta que se le quede grabado. Pero era yo el que la necesitaba como un maldito enfermo, tome mi saco y la varita, y aparecí en una de las habitaciones de la Malfoy Manor, decidido a buscar una hermosa compañía para esta noche, me arregle para salir.

Zabinni siempre tenía grandes ideas, todos los que pertenecían en Slytherin acudían ahí muy a menudo. Me presento a dos hermosas mujeres, pero en mi mente estaba una… Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llego en un vestido pegado color verde y camino sensualmente hacia mi compañero de escuela, que la aprisiono de las caderas y se dieron un apasionado beso que me hizo arder en minutos. Se alejo de él y me le quede mirando.

-¿Qué?-

-No sabía que tenías un gusto peculiar por ensuciarte con cualquiera…-

-No no, amigo… ¡Granger es una perfecta diosa! Me encantan las difíciles…-

-¡Pero es Granger!- trate de ocultar mi envidia hacia él, la tengo que hacer mía…

-¿Y qué?-

-¡Que no puedo creer que quieras revolcarte con ella!-

-Draco… Hermione no es la misma que en el Colegio, es una bomba sexual y me consta, ha tenido muchísimas aventuras con algunos ex alumnos y créeme… El que caiga en sus redes, no se desligara tan fácilmente de ella. Te daré un consejo, si tú en algún momento llegas a sentir algo por ella, ten mucho cuidado, se ha convertido en una descarada y es peligrosa.-

-No te creo Zabinni… Ella no se va a desligar de mí tan fácilmente.- Era una sentencia, ELLA NO SE ALEJARIA DE MI.

-No quiero inflarte el ego pero… Creo que tampoco le eres indiferente a ella, así que diviértete, nosotros no somos celosos.- Sonrió mientras se llevaba la copa en las manos, tenía ganas de soltarle un puñetazo.

-Mira Zabinni, mejor te dejo…-

-Como tú quieras hermano.-

Traté de abrirme paso sobre la pista con las dos mujeres que me acompañaban, comenzamos a bailar, a causa del calor, ellas comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa y acariciarme mientras sonreía, tome a una por la cintura para pegarla más a mí, mire hacia enfrente y pude verla moverse con infinita sensualidad, la manera de mover su cuerpo me hizo abandonarlas y me acerque a ella. Nos quedamos mirándonos como nunca antes, veía que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Con brusquedad la pegue hacia mí y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, su perfume me aturdió por completo, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo realmente me estaba excitando.

Cuando la vi, en su rostro había una sonrisa picara y se volteo dándome la espalda, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir su trasero frotarse contra mí, así que la pegue más tomándola firmemente de las caderas, escuchando su suspiro. Y lo que me dijo me trajo nuevamente al mundo.

-¿Desde cuándo has soñado con tenerme así, _huroncito?_-

-¿De qué estás hablando Granger?-

-No soy una tonta, desde que me aparecí en el Ministerio pude notar cómo me mirabas…- dijo y se volteo para rodearme el cuello, acerco peligrosamente su boca hacia mi oído-…sé que me deseas…y cuando besé a Zabinni… percibí tus celos…-

-Hay _mi amor_-lo que paso a continuación corrompió las cadenas de mi autocontrol, mientras hablaba, ella comenzó a rozar sus benditos labios sobre los míos jugueteando a querer besarme y una de sus manos bajo hasta cierta parte que ya estaba lo suficientemente erguido y comenzó a tocarla-… ¿Qué puede mas _Draco_?... ¿Tu _ODIO_ o tu _DESEO?...-_

_**(A)**_

En ese momento mande todo al carajo y con un gruñido de excitación me apodere de su boca, sorprendiéndola un momento y correspondió a mi beso, una de mis manos la tomaron de la nuca y la otra se aferro hacia su cintura, podía sentir como suspiraba y me tocaba la espalda y nuca. Sin dejar de besarnos nos fuimos del lugar para llegar a mi mansión, como una verdadera felina me tumbo a la cama. Se deshizo de mi camisa y comenzó a besarme el cuello con lentitud, bajo hacia mis pectorales y lamio mis tetillas, agitándome en exceso, gruñí cuando dejo de hacer eso y lo que vi me excito aun mas. Lentamente se estaba deshaciendo de sus zapatillas. Se acostó en la mesa de caoba negra y alzo sus piernas para sacarse las medias, esa mujer era perversa, me tenía delirando y ella se atrevía a hacerme sufrir de esa manera, sonrió cuando noto el gran bulto que quería salirse de mi pantalón. Caminando sensualmente hacia mí, tomo mis manos dejándolas sobre sus nalgas.

¡Merlín porque debió haber sido una hija de muggles!

Como la bestia que siempre fui en el sexo, apreté esas preciosuras entre mis manos mientras hundía mi cabeza en sus senos, besándolos como un bebe hambriento, haciéndola gemir al instante, ella acariciaba mi cabello y tomándola por sorpresa me deshice de su sostén, retire sus brazos de mi cabeza para deslizar esa prenda y volver a atacar ese par de hermosos senos grandes y firmes, empecé a jugar con uno de sus pezones en mi boca, mientras que con el otro lo pellizcaba suavemente entre mi pulgar e índice. Sus jadeos y gemidos me estaban volviendo loco, mientras succionaba su pezón, baje mi mano hacia su centro para tocarla, mis dedos acariciaron con suavidad sus labios mayores sobre sus panties, ella soltó un ligero grito y se aferro de mi cabello dando un tirón, yo gruñí y continuaba tocándola, sus jugos traspasaron la tela que la cubría, así que decidí bajarlos solo un poco dejándola expuesta. La miré con una sonrisa maliciosa y un suculento sonrojo apareció pintado sobre sus mejillas, hincándome ante ella, le retire la prenda suavemente, sin romper el contacto visual, tome nuevamente sus nalgas y comencé a besar y lamer su intimidad mientras apretaba esos carnosos glúteos, ella dio un gemido fuerte y de éste le siguieron varios, se aferraba de mi cabello desesperada y seguía gritando y gimiendo.

-… ¡oh Merlín!... ¡Qué delicia!...- Sus gemidos continuaban siendo fuertes y me encantaban.

¡Qué mujer tan perfecta!

Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero yo me separe de ella para tumbarla con fuerza sobre mi cama, sus rizos castaños se desplegaron por todos lados y su desnudez me tenia absorto, me quite lo último de ropa que me quedaba y ella desvió su mirada de mi cuerpo, todas caían ante mis encantos y me enorgullecí al ver que Hermione no tenía ni el valor de mirarme. Encimándome delicadamente sobre ella, recorrí a besos su abdomen, hasta besar su vientre y volver a subir para seguir disfrutando de ese par de carnosidades, ella logro tumbarme y se encimo a mí, pasando sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, ver el deseo destellando como flama en sus ojos me hizo vibrar, mis manos comenzaron a tocar su cintura y froto su sexo contra el mío, empapándolo con su esencia, no pude aguantarlo más y volví a dejarla presa sobre mi cuerpo. Ella se aferro de mi espalda y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso violento y salvaje, mordí suavemente sus labios mientras ella abría sus piernas y enroscaba mis caderas con fuerza.

Completamente excitado la penetré haciéndola gemir aun más fuerte y comencé a moverme sin dejarla acostumbrarse a mí, su cuerpo y el mío ardían, la embestía con fuerza, demostrándole lo apasionado que podía ser, la tome de los muslos y logre sentarme con ella encima de mí, que se movía en un ritmo delicioso, tire de su cabello para alzarle la cara y morderle el cuello con algo de fuerza, ella gimió y me empujo para quedar completamente encima sin dejar de moverse, sus gemidos salían roncos de su garganta y los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y comenzaba a sentir que me iba a venir, la tire a la cama de nuevo y empujando mas fuerte contra ella la hice gritar algo que me hizo venirme después que ella.

_-…¡Draco!...-_

_-…¡Hermione!…-_

Sus uñas arañando mi espalda fue lo más delicioso que sentí, nos acomodamos para compartir del calor mutuo de nuestros cuerpos y ella se quedo dormida, admire su rostro, mientras rozaba mis dedos en sus labios, su perfecto cuerpo desnudo enredado con el mío. Suspiré y en ese momento pude aclarar tantas dudas. Esto era mucho más que un simple arrebato de pasión, era algo mucho más fuerte que el deseo. Cuando se acomodo más en mi pecho lo único que hice fue abrazarla.

Morfeo se apodero de mi cuerpo y me quede dormido en completa paz.

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Desperté con su cuerpo aun entre mis brazos, nos miramos y me sorprendió con la frialdad con la que se deshizo de mi abrazo, yo me quede viéndola estupefacto y ella me miro sonriéndome, se sentó junto a mí y me dijo.

-¿Creíste que ibas a ser especial por ser Draco Malfoy? –

-Pensé que fue especial para ti, _Hermione_.-

-…No pensé que lo hayas tomado tan especial, _Draco_… ni siquiera puedes sentir alguna clase de cariño hacia mi.-

Cuando se levanto para comenzar a vestirse, mi orgullo quedo por los suelos y me sentí herido.

¡YO! el que rechazaba a las mujeres después de haber pasado una noche estupenda, no lo iba a permitir, ella no se iba a alejar de mí. La jale bruscamente del brazo para que me mirara y vi en su expresión una furia que me llego hasta la medula.

-Suéltame Malfoy…-

-No Hermione, no lo voy a hacer.-

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué lo nuestro fue especial porque tú me amas?- Soltó una gran carcajada que me hizo sentir herido y comencé a tomarla por el cuello, cortando su risa mientras me miraba con horror.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que causaste en mí y quieres hacerte la estúpida, pero me fije que tú temblaste con mis caricias, con mis besos e inclusive con la manera en la que te hice mía.-

Sonreí internamente cuando vi que respiraba pesadamente cuando la tomaba ente mis brazos y la acariciaba. Si Zabinni tenía razón en que ella sentía algo mas por mí, le iba a comprar su ostentoso _Lamborghini _verde que tanto deseaba. Ella se desvió de mí y terminando de ponerse la ropa, me miro para tomar mis manos y las palabras que dijo me llegaron al corazón.

-…Draco… No digas que me amas porque sé que no es verdad, solamente quería pasar un rato de diversión con alguien, y tú estabas disponible, no pretendas que sentiste algo más que pasión, porque no te creo y si es así… lucha con lo todo lo que tengas, pues mi posición social y el dinero de mi prometido Cormac me tienen _IMPRESIONADA_… Mientras más rica me convierta, mucho más voy a querer a mi pareja… tienes suerte, estas en mi lista de candidatos para reemplazar a Cormac.- Me dio un último beso apasionado, y con la cabeza muy en alto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejándome completamente idiotizado.

Sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y con dificultad pude respirar…Granger se había convertido en una de esas mujeres perversas, y yo pague por todas a las que hice padecer por mis acciones, pero sé que volverá, tiene que volver porque aunque ella quiera negarlo…

…_Ella también sintió más que pasión y deseo…_

**OoO_FIN_OoO**

**¡Reviews por favor!**

**Y que dicen… ¿Continuación o no?**

**Dejen sugerencias xD**


	2. EPILOGO

_**¡Niñas y niños!**_

_**Regresé con este capi inédito, espero que les guste, amm,**_

_**no dare las razones de las que porque Hermione se volvió una descarada, bueno… si xD**_

_**pero como ustedes saben, Draco le hará ver que las cosas nunca fueron lo que parecieron, **_

_**no va a ser tan acido o picante que el otro capítulo, este tiene un poquito de ROMANCE. **_

_**Ojala les guste mucho el capi. Tal vez y luego me anime a hacer un buen Dramione ;) Por cierto, me daba weba poner POV… varias veces asi qe cuando encuentren DM o HG ya saben a qienes se refieren ;) Bueno, bye!**_

_**¡Hasta la vista! :D**_

_**VeroSesshKing ;)**_

_**Este capi también tiene canción, osea en todo el capi, busquen en la página más visitada en videos xqe fanfiction no me deja publicar bn el link. Es bachata & la canción se llama "Te extraño" del grupo Xtreme. El icono para dar "PLAY" es este & **_

_**¡Bueno, disfrútenlo!**_

**POV Hermione.**

.

Han pasado ya más de tres meses desde nuestro encuentro, y por más que trato y trato de sacarlo de mi mente, no puedo hacerlo… No me puedo deshacer de sus besos, sus caricias y menos de su aroma.

¡Maldito seas Draco Malfoy!

Harry y Ron me preguntan si estoy bien, solamente les contesto que me siento cansada, la última vez que salimos de compras Ron pudo notar un moretón en mi escote y me dio una reprimenda como si de mi madre se tratase. Me desvié y me dirigí a mi apartamento, no tenía ganas de nada y comenzó a desvestirme para ponerme una sudadera enorme, me tumbe boca abajo y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Tenía que terminar con la farsa de mi futuro matrimonio con Cormac, ya no lo aguanto, no sabe hacerme sentir mujer… Decidí despejar mi mente haciéndome un poco de chocolate caliente, al pasar por el espejo, pude observar en mi escote la marca por la que Ron me regaño y sentí un calor poderoso invadirme todo el cuerpo.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta d la entrada cerrarse y vi a mi "prometido", sabía que tenía ganas de tener sexo conmigo porque para mí era solo eso… SEXO por compromiso.

Sus besos no eran los tuyos, sus caricias tampoco me encendían como las tuyas, y la manera de otorgarme el placer tampoco era como tú lo pudiste hacer esa noche. Mi cuerpo solamente se dejaba hacer mientras Cormac se desahogaba, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y fingí que lo pude sentir, pero al mirarlo supe y comprendí que esa noche no solamente sentía el deseo de sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Cuando mi "prometido" intento abrazarme, ya no lo pude soportar más…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

.

**POV Draco**

Los rayos del astro rey impactaron de lleno en mi rostro, gruñí porque aun no quería levantarme y giré para ponerme boca abajo, lo único que me cubría era mi carísima sabana de seda negra y junto a mi estaba una mujer de muy buen cuerpo, pero no tenía la paciencia suficiente para que ella impregnara su aroma en mi cama, así que con la descortesía de un patán la corrí de mi habitación, me tire encima de donde se había quedado y aspire el aroma de mis sabanas, sonreí al percibir el dulce olor a canela y vainilla… ¿Qué habrá sido de ti Granger? ¿Será que habrás olvidado la noche en la que te hice mía?... ¿¡Pero a mí que fregados me importa! Es su vida y no debería importarme. Bajé hacia el comedor en donde mi desayuno estaba servido, concentrándome a engullir lo que tenía enfrente, el chisporroteo proveniente de la chimenea no me hizo voltear sabiendo de que se trataba de Zabinni.

-¡Buenos días _cariño_!-

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras tan cariñoso conmigo…- troné los dedos para que le llevaran el desayuno a mi amigo, que tenía un ejemplar de "El profeta" bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Es que hoy es un día para celebrar!- rodé los ojos y él lo vio, dijo una obscenidad en italiano y me aventó el periódico, me reí un poco al ver su gesto.

-Ten cuidado porque puede que te atragantes cuando veas la primera plana.-

No termino de decirlo cuando abrí el periódico, me limpie los dedos con la servilleta y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el encabezado principal.

_**Por: Rita Skeeter.**_

"_**¡Se acabo el amor!**_

_**La gran súper estrella de Quidditch Cormac McLaggen rompió su compromiso**_

_**Con la heroína del mundo mágico Hermione Granger.**_

_**Esta mañana se le vio a la hermosa joven entregarle el carísimo anillo de compromiso al mismísimo buscador del equipo de Irlanda.**_

_**¿Sera que el joven encuentre pronto el consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer?**_

_**¿Y qué pasará con la gran heroína? **_

_**Lean más en la pag.15 **_

¿Qué Granger había roto su compromiso con el imbécil de McLaggen? Por Merlín que eso no podía ser verdad…

-¿Draco estas bien? Te quedaste muy callado.-

-Zabinni… ¿Recuerdas lo que paso el día del bar? ¿Cuándo me desaparecí de la vista de todos?-

-Si… por lo que las gemelas Patil me dijeron, te fuiste con… ¡NO ME DIGAS!...-

Al ver que el estúpido se doblaba de la risa me sentí muy incomodo, seguí desayunando mientras esperaba a que su estúpida risa desapareciera.

-¿Terminaste ya?-

-Si lo siento… es que a pesar de que te dije que ella era peligrosa, te arriesgaste a estar con ella. Dime una cosa, ¿Estas interesado en Granger?-

-¡Esa asquerosa no me mueve ni un pelo! ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?-

-Draco… definitivamente Granger te gusta, y mucho… ¡Por Merlín te estamos perdiendo!-

-¿Sabes qué? Necesito despejarme. No estoy de humor para aguantarte las bromas.-

-No Draco, tú no estás de humor desde que Granger te desprecio, sí, ella me lo conto todo, pero no te preocupes que yo le dije algo que la dejo pensando. Me lo vas a agradecer.-

Lo vi desaparecer entre el fogonazo verde de las brasas de la chimenea. Les ordene a los elfos que quería todo impecable para cuando regresara. Tomé mi lujoso Mercedes Benz y pise el acelerador a fondo para dar un buen recorrido que dejara totalmente despejada mi mente, tenía que deshacerme de ti…

No me di cuenta que los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse cada vez dorados anunciando la tarde. Sonreí, pues el color del cielo se asemejaba un poco al color de tus ojos.

Aparecí en uno de los lugares más concurridos del mundo mágico, esperando a ver si ella se dejaba ver entre la multitud, deambule por todas las calles y tiendas, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me la tope con un vestido color durazno ceñido a sus deliciosas curvas. No espero a encontrarme ahí pues su reacción era de sorpresa infinita, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le sonreí con galantería y ella simplemente se cruzo de brazos correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

-Hola Malfoy. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Tan interesada estas por saber de mi vida, Granger?-

Ella simplemente se rio de mi comentario, era delicioso escuchar el timbre de su voz.

-Te acabo de saludar… ¿Y así me correspondes? Pensé que habías madurado.-

-Entonces… rompiste con MgLaggen ¿Qué fue lo que paso Granger? ¿Tu minita de oro se esfumo?-

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**HG**_

¿Por qué te empeñas en torturarme, Merlín? ¿De todos los exmortifagos tenias que ponérmelo precisamente al rubio más hermoso y sexy de todo el mundo mágico?

-Ese tipo de información no puedo revelártela Malfoy, dejémoslo con una interrogativa.-

Su condenada sonrisa estaba logrando que mi pulso se elevara considerablemente, pero no iba a permitir que se percatara de ello. Lo que paso a continuación me dejo absorta, había tomado delicadamente mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar por la calle, rozo intencionalmente sus dedos en la curva de mi cadera y cintura, ese contacto me hizo vibrar, así que me gire para quedar enfrente de él.

-¿Qué no te bastó lo que hicimos la otra noche?-

-¿Y a ti te bastó Granger?-

No dije nada, solamente me quede callada y él seguía teniendo su maldita sonrisa, rodeo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y fingió que me abrazaba, pero pego sus finos labios en mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo.

¡Qué delicia!

Mi cuerpo reacciono a sus caricias y por instinto deje caer mis manos en sus hombros, el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel era exquisito y él seguía besándome, traté de separarme y el no me dejo, me tenia bien agarrada de la cintura y yo deseaba que me soltara. Pude sentir como me arrastraba, al abrir los ojos, estaba en un departamento con una increíble vista de todo Londres. Me solté para quedar enfrente de la grandiosa vista y sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te volviste tan _descarada_ Hermione?-

-No te voy a contestar eso _Draco_.-

-Dicen que cuando una mujer se vuelve así, es porque la hirieron.-

-¿Tú que puedes saber? Has andado de mujer en mujer… un hombre como tú jamás entenderá las razones que tuvo para volverse una descarada. Tu solo llénate de mujeres que… -

-Pero de tantas mujeres yo solo quiero a una…-

Lo que me dijo me dejo completamente helada…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**DM**_

¡Si, lo admito! ¡Soy un estúpido! Pero no me importa, yo la quiero a ella… Y TIENE QUE SER MIA.

Volví a atacar su cuello mientras mis manos se deslizaban peligrosamente sobre sus curvas, volví a subir suavemente sobre estas, pero ahora, arremangando la tela del vestido para dejar a la intemperie ese hermoso par de piernas. Sus débiles suspiros me indicaban que mis caricias le gustaban, así que continué saboreándola. Localicé el cierre y lo baje completo para dejarla solo en un sexy conjunto, ¡JODER! no sabía que a Granger le gustara usar tangas, eso me excito demasiado. La gire frente a mí para estamparle un beso necesitado de ella, fue glorioso sentir de nuevo el sabor de su boca, y que ella me correspondiera de la misma manera que yo la besaba, bruscamente le revente el sostén y seguidamente me quitaba la camisa de un tirón. El contacto de sus dos senos contra mi pecho me encendió como nunca, rompí el contacto con sus labios para volver a devorar su cuello, y así bajar a su clavícula, escuchando sutiles gemidos salir de sus labios, seguí bajando hasta toparme con el valle de sus senos y repartí delicados besos. Sus manos acariciando mi nuca y cabello me encantaban, la tome de las nalgas, me sentí en la gloria cuando escuche ese sexy gemido al sentirse libre del suelo y camine hacia la habitación con ella enroscándome las caderas con sus piernas. Ese detalle le iba a encantar…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**HG**_

Sus besos comenzaban a ser estragos en mi cuerpo… ¿Qué se supone que hace? ¡Mi vestido!

Ahora si estoy completamente…. JODIDA.

Al estar con un hombre siempre era yo quien los ponía incómodos, pero esta vez, Draco me hace sentir primeriza otra vez, me encanta que sea brusco y al girarme con fuerza, sentí sus labios besarme con desesperación, que con muchísimo gusto acepte. Siempre tan mentolado… ¡Que rico me acaricia! Mi subconsciente mando a la mierda mi autocontrol. LO DESEO y BASTANTE. Admito que la noche pasada no fue solo el deseo carnal, era ese sentimiento que perseguía desde que cursábamos 6° en Hogwarts, temblé al sentir la tela de mi sostén romperse y suspire al notar mis senos liberados de esa prenda, el aire que se coló irguió mis pezones, y deje que él me apretara junto a su cuerpo, sus labios abandonaron los míos para dirigirse nuevamente a mi cuello, como la mujer apasionada que soy, no reprimí mis sentidos y mi respiración se volvió más brusca, los jadeos comenzaban a salir de mi boca y lo alenté a que siguiera acariciándole la nuca y todo su cabello. Los pequeños y húmedos besos que daba por encima de mis pechos me estaban haciendo gemir con delicadeza, el muy cabrón succionaba esa área con tranquilidad y ni siquiera estaba succionando mis pezones. Gemí mucho mas fuerte al sentirme elevada del suelo y por instinto rodee sus caderas con mis piernas, perdida entre sus besos no me di cuenta que llegamos a…

¡Qué hermoso!

La recamara tenia vidrios en vez de paredes normales y por estos se podía apreciar el atardecer mientras que en el cielo se pintaban los colores rosáceos junto con los dorados y anaranjados anunciando prontamente el crepúsculo, todo el suelo yacía regado de pétalos de rosas blancas, rojas y rosas, azahares y fresias. El aroma que tenía el ambiente era dulce y alrededor de todo el cuarto varias velas flotantes estaban iluminando solamente la estancia del lugar, en medio de ese hermoso mar de pétalos, se encontraba una cama enorme y circular, llena de almohadones de color rojo y negro, y las sabanas eran de color blanco, no supe ni cómo ni cuándo, pero yo estaba acostada en la cama, tus ojos me miraban como si quisieras entrar en mis pensamientos y yo me perdí en tu mirada, admirando el mercurio liquido que tus ojos me brindaban. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no rompí el contacto visual que nos comenzaba a unir.

Sonreíste…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**DM**_

¡Qué hermosa mujer!

Sus preciosos ojos miel brillaban a pesar de la tenue luz que las velas daban, me mirabas con infinita intensidad y yo lo único que estoy logrando de hacer es conquistarte.

¿Te digo una cosa?

Nunca te viste más preciosa que ahora…

Krum debió haber hecho un buen trabajo al alagarte demasiado, ese día hiciste que tuviera una insana obsesión contigo.

¿Qué hechizo tan potente utilizaste para que después de tanto tiempo no te pueda sacar de mi mente?

Sonreí y volví a besarte ahora con un poco de delicadeza, mientras mis manos acariciaban la piel de tus muslos, esa piel que me enloquece. Tú rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos y tus dedos marcaban como el fuego cada roce que le hacías a mi espalda, despertando más la libido en mí.

Suspiraste dentro del beso cuando mis dedos rozaron tu vientre y seguidamente tu cadera y cintura, deje de besar tus labios para comenzar a jugar con querer besarte hasta que decidí comerme de nuevo tu cuello, succionando la piel que recorría en mi encuentro. Gemiste con fuerza al momento que mordí tu cuello. Mis dedos se posicionaron en los encajes que se encontraban en tus caderas para comenzar a quitarte la única barrera que impedía que fueras MIA.

Al momento que retiraba la prenda, mis manos acariciaban tu piel en el trayecto. Vi tu hermosa sonrisa y como la serpiente que siempre fui, comencé a besar tu pubis, para subir lentamente hacia tu vientre y continuar el trayecto hacia tus pechos, escuchando tus gemidos al mismo tiempo que succionaba y pellizcaba entre mis dientes uno de tus pezones, mis ojos ensombrecidos te contemplaban, tus deliciosos gemidos hacían que la presión entre mis piernas doliera, así que rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Abandone mi tarea de estimular tus pechos para trazar con la lengua un camino hasta situarme entre tu intimidad.

-…Draco…por favor deten... ¡aaaaahhh!...-

No hice caso a tu mandato y comencé a saborear el néctar que tu cuerpo dejaba salir

Simplemente delicioso…

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**HG**_

Cerre con fuerza mis ojos y el gemido que salió de mi boca no pudo ser contenido a causa del placer. Arquee la espalda al sentir tus besos en mi centro, sintiéndome cada minuto más febril y deseosa de que me hagas completamente tuya, gemí nuevamente mas fuerte al sentir tu lengua estimular mi clítoris gritando tu nombre extasiada ante tus caricias. Mis manos se fueron a mis pechos para estimularlos pero al sentir que paraste, suspire de inconformidad y tú llegaste nuevamente a mi boca, ahora con el sabor de mi esencia impregnado en tus labios. Rodamos delicadamente en la cama para yo quedar encima de ti, pero tú fuiste más listo y me volviste a dejar boca abajo. Seguimos besándonos y mordí delicadamente tu labio inferior haciéndote gruñir, abriste mis piernas y gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron. Nos miramos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho. Me tomaste de las muñecas y dejaste mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, tus manos se entrelazaron con las mías y acercaste tu boca a mi oído.

_**-…Eres MIA…-**_

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

_**DM**_

Entré en ti completamente mientras arqueabas nuevamente tu espalda y apretabas mis manos con fuerza, comencé a mover mi cuerpo con rudeza, sentir tu calidez y observar en tus ojos la extrema pasión combinada con algo más me alentó a hacer de un ritmo más fuerte, haciéndote soltar leves gritos y suspiros, mirar tu rostro contraído de placer le daba una gratificante sensación a mi ego. Gire para que tu tomaras el control por un momento, te aferraste a mi cuello cuando comenzaste a balancearte sobre mí. Gruñí cuando tus piernas se apretaron más a mí, logrando sentirte perfectamente, mis manos se incrustaron en tus caderas para ayudarte, tu aliento chocaba en mi cuello haciéndome delirar, exigiste un beso con urgencia y gustoso acepte a dártelo, gritaste cuando mis manos se apoderaron de tus nalgas y comenzaba a apretarlas al ritmo en el que te movías. Nuevamente me coloque sobre ti haciendo mí entrada más rápida y disfrutar del calor de tu cuerpo. Entre besos y caricias disfrutamos de lo delicioso de nuestra union, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a perlarse en sudor y yo no daba descanso a mis embestidas.

_Quisiera encontrar la manera de hacerte saber mis sentimientos hacia ti…_

_Que desde el momento en el que mi cuerpo se fundió con el tuyo me volví completamente adicto a ti…_

_De hacerte saber que me ponía como loco al verte en las portadas de las revistas con aquel estúpido rodeando la cintura que me enloquecía…_

_Así que por eso te haré el amor como un animal hambriento y te daré todo el placer que mi cuerpo es capaz de darte..._

Al paso de un tiempo, comenzaste a aferrarte a mi espalda, tus brazos me tenían bien abrazado y tus uñas arañaban mis hombros y omóplatos cada vez que entraba con profundidad, tus gemidos se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y me encantó. Observe tu rostro y te ORDENE que abrieras los ojos, quería ver el momento en el que te hacía llegar al éxtasis. Entreabriste los ojos y dando otras embestidas más, pude notar como tus ojos se dilataron aun más y gritaste con fuerza.

_-…¡DRACO!...-_

Ese gemido fue el que me hizo venirme y gruñir y gemir junto contigo. Me giré nuevamente para arrastrarte junto a mí y poder abrazarte como la última vez, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, nos habíamos quedado abrazados y contemplando el lugar. Pero yo lo único que contemplaba era tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío…

-… ¿Qué sucede?...- el dulce sonido de tu voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Nada. Solamente te contemplaba…- te miré y tú simplemente me sonreíste. Te diste la vuelta para tomar mis brazos y obligarme a rodearte la cintura por detrás.

-¿Te confieso algo, _Draco_?- Te miré y debido a tu sonrojo, supe que era algo serio.-Tenías toda la razón al sentir que fue especial la ultima vez.-

-¿Tú también lo sentiste?- me deje caer boca arriba en la cama y te acosté encima de mí para ver tu cara. La adoré…

-Si… pero quisiera-

Te silencie con un beso, volviéndonos a fundir en un mar de pasión y ¿Por qué no?...

AMOR. En ese momento ambos descubrimos lo que sentíamos el uno del otro y me sentí feliz.

Al fin ibas a ser completamente MIA.

Tenía que darle un obsequio a Zabinni y sabía perfectamente cuál era…

OoO_OoO_OoO

.

.

_**OoO_Blaise Zabinni POV_OoO**_

Estoy disfrutando el coñac que mi bella prometida me ha servido, hasta que me llegó una lechuza. Como idiota, corrí hacia las afueras de mi Mansión y soltando barbaridades en italiano pude observar mi Lamborginhi verde que tanto deseaba, pero dentro del sobre, había algo más… Sonreí y le agradecí a Merlín que al fin te hayan atado… ¡Grandísimo cabron!

…_**Nuestra Boda…**_

_**Draco y Hermione**_

_**.**_

_**Queda cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia mágica y religiosa de los novios**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**Nos gustaría que formara parte de la grandiosa unión siendo usted uno de los parientes mas cercanos del joven Malfoy. Su vuelo hacia Londres sale a las 23:15 horas ya que nuestro servicio en las redes Flu esta obstruido.**_

_**Que pase buena noche Señor Zabinni**_

_**Atte: Molly Weasley.**_

Que Dios y Merlín los bendigan siempre…

**OoO_FIN_OoO**


	3. LEAN! Aviso importante!

**Aviso Importante**

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de Fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Shadowhg**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Kawazoe8**

**Azkaban**

**Veronika-BlackHeart**

Porfa, si no quieres que borren tus fics contribuye con la causa


End file.
